Baby Come Out
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine gets upset at one memeber of her family. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Baby Come Out

Jackie glanced down at her three kids who were sitting on the floor watching cartoons. Each of the kids had a TV tray in front of them, nibbling on the cinnamon toast Jackie had made them for breakfast.

When Jackie was a child she got to watch cartoons and eat cinnamon toast every Saturday morning. Jackie loved the tradition when she was little, so much so that she decided to carry on the tradition for her own kids.

Seeing that the kids were happily occupied she got back to the magazine she was reading.

"Hi mama." Jasmine said as she climbed up on the couch next to Jackie just a couple minutes later.

"Hi sweetie, did you finish your breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine replied happily, the little specks of cinnamon on her mouth supported her claim.

"Do you want some more?" Jackie asked.

"More?"

"Yeah, do you want some more?" Jackie asked again.

"No." Jasmine said shaking her head.

"Ok." Jackie replied with a smile.

Jasmine then lifted up Jackie's shirt.

"Hi baby." She shouted and then she leaned down and gave Jackie's stomach a kiss.

"Awe that's nice Jazz." Jackie said.

"Baby come out?" Jasmine asked Jackie.

"Pretty soon the baby will come out." Jackie told her, which was true, Jackie was now exactly one month away from her due date.

"Baby come out today?" Jasmine asked.

"No sweetie, the baby isn't going to come out today." Jackie replied with a smile.

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Because the baby needs to get a little bigger before she can come out." Jackie said.

"No." Jasmine argued.

Jackie laughed "Yes she does." She insisted.

Instead of arguing back Jasmine again lifted up Jackie's shirt.

"Baby come out." She yelled and then just sat there staring at Jackie's stomach as if she thought the baby would just magically appear.

Jackie stifled a laugh.

Jasmine frowned, "Baby come out." She yelled even louder this time and again sat and waited with obviously no results.

"Baby bad." Jasmine said under her breath as she crawled off of the couch and sat back down next to Houston so she could continue watching cartoons.

Jackie sat and smiled and shook her head.

_That one is such a fireball._ Jackie thought to herself.

Moments later the door opened.

"Hi Nicky." Jackie greeted him with a smile.

"Hi." Nick said back cheerfully.

Houston happily got up and walked over to Nick while Johnna hurriedly crawled over to him.

"Hi guys, good morning." He said as he wrapped both of them in a hug.

"Hi Jazz." Nick greeted his little girl, who hadn't come over to greet him like she normally would.

"Hi dada." Jasmine mumbled, with her arms crossed, not bothering to take her eyes off of the TV.

"What's with her?" Nick asked Jackie as he sat down next to her on the couch with Houston and Johnna in his arms.

"She's mad at the baby because she won't come out." Jackie told Nick with a grin.

"Oh, I see." Nick said with a grin of his own.

"But I really can't blame her, I'm excited for her to come out too." Jackie said with a laugh.

"I bet." Nick said.

A few minutes later Jasmine softened a little.

"Hi dada." She said as she crawled up onto the couch next to Nick.

"Hi there, can I get a hug?" He asked as he ruffled her hair.

Jasmine wrapped her arms around Nick, and after hugging him she gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"A kiss too, that's so nice." He said.

"Houden kiss." She said as she also gave her little brother a kiss.

"Donna kiss." She said as she laid a kiss on Johnna's cheek.

The baby squealed.

"Donna funny." Jasmine giggled.

"Hey you forgot me, what about my kiss?" Jackie asked.

"Mama kiss." Jasmine said as she also gave Jackie a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Jackie said.

"What about the baby? Does she get a kiss?" Jackie asked.

"No, baby bad, baby no come out." Jasmine said and with that she hopped off the couch and walked straight out of the room.

Nick and Jackie looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"At least she wants the baby to come, that's a good thing isn't it?" Nick asked.

"Yes it is." Jackie agreed.

It wasn't going to be easy for Jasmine to wait for another month to meet her baby sister.

The End!


End file.
